


Jeans, Smirk, Bunker

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: 3 word drabble request from my Tumblr blog





	Jeans, Smirk, Bunker

“You know darlin’ you can’t just stroll through the bunker in those tight ass jeans and not expect me to react,” Dean smirked.

You swallowed hard, nodding as Dean slid his hands over said jeans, cupping your ass in his hands, lifting you up and dropping you to the bed. He ran his hands up your legs, swiftly unbuttoned your jeans and yanked them off, dropping them to the floor. He dropped to his knees at the foot of the bed and pulled your knees over his shoulders.

He dusted kisses all over the inside of your thighs as he removed your underwear, his hand on your stomach, holding you in place. He mouthed slowly at the warmth between your thighs, his luscious, full lips the only thing touching you. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and the tip brushed over you, barely touching your now swollen clit.

You moaned and fisted your hands in his hair, trying to pull him closer, wanting his mouth on you, wanting his tongue inside you, sucking you, fucking you, making you come. A needy, desperate sound passed your lips and your hips jerked as he slid a finger through the wet folds of your pussy. His finger slowly pushed into you as he circled your clit with his tongue, twisting, turning, and massaging your inner walls.

He groaned, his lips vibrating against you, setting your nerves on fire. “So good, baby,” Dean growled. “I love having the taste of you in my mouth.” He sucked your clit between his lips, pulling and teasing at it repeatedly until you were nearly sobbing with pleasure. Just when you thought you couldn’t take anymore, his tongue was inside you, alongside his finger, and you were coming hard, your juices flooding his mouth.

But Dean didn’t let you go, he took a hold of your hips and pulled you tight against his mouth, his head moving side to side as buried his tongue inside you, his nose pressed to your clit, devouring you like you were his last meal.

You came again in a sudden rush of emotions, screaming Dean’s name over and over again as another orgasm worked its way through you, your body dissolving into a mass of amazing, overwhelming sensation. He held you, kissing and licking you gently as you came down, his fingers kneading the muscles of your now trembling thighs.

Dean finally stood up and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He leaned over and kissed you, the taste and smell of you all over him. He traced a finger along your jaw, that damn smirk back on his face.

“Damn, I like those jeans,” he murmured.


End file.
